


Human

by FrejaStahl



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: Was on my tumblr. Then I deleted that account. Think it's changed a little bit...





	

To love you is human,  
To taste you divine,

To think of you so normal now,  
It's part of what is mine,

I can't seem to get enough of you,  
Needing more every time,

Because to love you is human,  
But to taste you...divine!


End file.
